ceramicafandomcom-20200216-history
Esmalte a la sal
La sal o cloruro sódico (punto de fusión 800 °C), se introduce humedecida en el horno, por la acción del calor, la sal se descompone en gases de sodio y ácido clorhídrico muy tóxico.El Sodio actúa como un fundente y reacciona con el sílice y alumina en el cuerpo de arcilla.Esmaltado con vapores de sodio La sal se puede utilizar también como elemento decorativo en piezas individuales. El bizcocho se empapa con una solución de salmuera. Se puede empapar en salmuera cuerdas o tela rodeando con ellas la pieza de cerámica, dejando patrones característicos como los Hidasuki. La sal puede ser añadida en solución a los engobes y cocidos en saggars. Actualmente se sustituye la sal por bicarbonato sódico,al no ser tóxico los gases que desprende, hay que pulverizarlo disuelto en agua en el horno.Charting New Paths with Soda GlazeWhy soda glaze?. Introducir bicarbonato sódico a partir de 1.200 °C, alternando reducción y oxidación. Esmaltes de soda Es muy recomendable, este tipo de esmaltes para uso alimentario, debido a su gran resistencia a los ácidos. Los hornos, deben de ser con refractarios resistentes, o bien protegerlos con una capa de fabricación inglesa, a base de circonio y alúmina.Salt glaze pottery Modern Art and Craft salt ware Industrial salt firing continues. The technique was promoted in the 20th century art and craft sector by English potter and artist Bernard Leach. It was introduced into Japanese craft pottery through Leach's association with Japanese potter, Shoji Hamada, in the 1950s. American studio potter Don Reitz introduced salt glazing into the curriculum at Alfred University, New York in 1959, and this movement has spread to other American universities with strong ceramic programs. Modern studio potters using traditional salt processes are working in many areas of the world. The unique salt glaze finish captures spontaneous changes in atmosphere and color. The method is considered a tool for ongoing experimentation and creativity. Other traditional pottery processes which have been revived or modified by modern potters include low-temperature pit firing, the Asian technique of raku and the use of saggar boxes in gas and wood fired kilns.Salt glaze pottery. Artículo wikipedia en inglés. Bibliografía *Hamer, Frank and Janet. The Potter's Dictionary of Materials and Techniques. A & C Black Publishers, Limited, London, England, Third Edition 1991. ISBN 0-8122-3112-0. *Nelson, Glenn C. Ceramics: A Potter's Handbook. 1966, Holt, Rinehart and Winston, Inc., New York. ISBN 0-03-086000-8 *Rogers, Phil. Salt Glazing. A&C Black Ltd. 1992 ISBN 0-7136-4821-X * Cochrane, Rosemary. Salt-Glaze Ceramics Crowood Press, 2002. ISBN 1861264356 * Minogue, Coll and Robert Sanderson, "Wood-Fired Ceramics: Contemporary Practices", University of Pennsylvania Press, 2000. ISBN 0812235142 * Nichols, Gail. "Soda, Clay and Fire". American Ceramic Society, 2006. ISBN 1574981676 Enlace externo *Horneada de sal. * The Adam Weitsman Collection of American Stoneware in the New York State Museum. * Museum of North Carolina Traditional Pottery * Low-fired-salt-fuming by [[Paul Soldner] ] Véase también *Esmalte de soda en:Salt glaze nl:Zoutglazuur Categoría:Esmalte a la sal Categoría:Pottery Categoría:Glass types Categoría:Esmaltes Categoría:Técnica cerámica Categoría:Cocción